The present invention relates generally to the construction of roofs for buildings and, in particular, to a termination bar for finishing the edge of installed roofing materials.
Many horizontal, curved or sloped roofs, especially on commercial or agricultural buildings' are covered with sheets of roofing material. The roofing material typically is manufactured in standard widths of a predetermined continuous length wound in a roll for transportation and storage. The roofing material is unrolled as is applied to the roof and cut to length. Typically, two or more strips must be installed side-by-side to cover the entire roof. The strips are attached to the roof by a suitable adhesive. In the case of a roof surrounded by a low wall, the strips of roofing material typically are cut longer than required for the roof and are extended up onto the inwardly facing generally vertical surfaces of the surrounding wall.
The roofing material is formed of a synthetic rubber or similar material which provides a watertight barrier. However, the joints between adjacent strips and the ends of the strips have a tendency to lift away from the surface to which they are adhered thereby allowing water to flow under the roofing material causing damage to the roof. One method of preventing the lifting of the edges of the roofing material is to utilize a termination bar which is held in place by fasteners and which applies pressure to the roofing material to maintain it adhered to the underlying surface. Currently available types of termination bars do not cover the heads of the fasteners which can produce an untidy and unsightly impression with respect to the newly installed roof covering.